ethicswikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:Eternal-Entropy/Religion, Socialism, and Free Online Libraries
Free libraries promote the sharing of knowledge. This in turn enables everyone to learn and thus facilitates progress. Free online libraries replicate this effect worldwide. Religion and donation of Knowledge Free libraries are built upon a particular ideal that all religions value: generosity, especially in the realm of knowledge. * Christianity calls it charity of knowledge * Hinduism, Jainism, Buddhism, Sikhism, etc. calls it Vidya Daan * Kopimism calls it Kopimi It is the donation of books, CDs, DVDs, etc. to a library, any library, online or offline. Socialism and equal access Free libraries are built upon the socialist ideal of equal treatment, in this case equal access to knowledge Comparison to capitalist model Capitalism is based on greed, i.e profit making. The capitalist model brands every price of knowledge as property, which can then be sold for profit. Anything given away for free is not a profit, and therefore labeled as piracy. Thus making knowledge available only to people with money, and therefore stagnating progress. Libraries vs lobbies The first brick libraries opened in England, and the publishers cried foul. They went to protest at the steps of the British parliament which was apparently wiser than it is now. The British parliament saw through the charade and, dismissed the claim of "Copyright violation". And so libraries flourished, till now. Now, with the advent of free online libraries, we have the same problem again! The publishers are crying foul again, but this time governments all over the world are listening to them. Why? The publishers have now learnt political manipulation. The media and publications industry now use lobbies to bribe to the politicians to vote for their proposed laws. They also fund political campaigns for the same reason. Online libraries are now perpetually on the brink of extinction. Wikimedia hosted libraries realized this threat of extinction, with SOPA & PIPA laws. Even the brick libraries are in danger of eradication now, according to library associations in the 1st world countries. This is because Capitalism sees anything that is not a profit, as a loss, and therefore theft. for every book donated to the local brick library it might see a 100 books not sold. For every book that donated to a free online library such as Wikibooks, it might see a thousand books not sold. Dosen't matter if the books are creative commons or public domain, because in capitalism, anything can be sold if there is a demand. Free online libraries :: Use and share at your own discretion: sharing knowledge has been banned in the digital age! * Wikipedia: open encyclopedia - Wikipedia main page * WikiLeaks: open press (publishes government and corporate secrets)]] - WikiLeaks website * The Pirate Bay: open file sharing network -Pirate Bay website * Hacker Leaks - Hacker Leaks Blog What do Wikipedia and Pirate Bay have in common ? Both are free repositories of knowledge allowing free access to all ! Wikipedia Wikipedia is a cooperative of editors who willingly and freely donate their time and knowledge for the benefit of others. Pirate Bay Pirate Bay is a cooperative of file-sharers who willingly and freely donate their bandwidth and knowledge for the benefit of others. See Also *Open Library External Links *A library bigger than any building *Libraries Have a Novel Idea Category:Blog posts